Many Previews
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: So many fanfictions planned, so little time! Please, read and help me figure out what to start next!


**So, I decided to do a little set of previews for fanfics I want to write. You can then tell me which you'd like to see first. (Whether or not I'll listen, I dunno)**

**#1: Nosferatu (Martin Mystery  
>Summary:<strong> After a mission goes horribly wrong, Martin is left to deal with an affliction worse than death.

"Go back to the Center!" Diana insisted. "If you don't get the antidote soon…"

"If I go back, we'll just waste time," Martin argued. "Those people out there have been stuck longer than I have. We have to catch this thing before it gets anyone else. _Then_ I'll get the antidote, with everyone else."

Diana groaned. Of course, Martin had to pick _now_ to have one of his noble moments. "You've got four hours before the sun comes up," she informed him. "You'd better hurry."

"I know, Di," he replied. "But that's going to be more than enough time." With a quick, fanged smirk, he was gone, a shadow lost in the night.

**#2: Under My Skin (Harry Potter)  
>Summary:<strong> Years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione gets a letter saying that 'someone she knows' is in the hospital and wants to see her. She's shocked beyond belief to learn that it's Draco Malfoy.

Hermione walked into the room, a little confused. Who would want to see her here? And why were they being so mysterious?

She stopped in the doorway and stared. A man was lying in the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He looked thinner than could be considered health, and his skin had an almost grey tint. His platinum blonde hair was in patches, while small clumps sat in the bed beside him. When he turned to look at her, she gasped. In response, the man bore a very familiar smirk.

"Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Hello, Granger," Draco Malfoy responded.

**#3: Phases of the Moon (Harry Potter)  
>Summary:<strong> After being bitten by a werewolf, Draco is disowned by his family, being 'less than human'. It seems like he has no other choice than to turn to his enemies for help. But will it really be as bad as it seems?

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were eating breakfast in the Burrow. The Weasleys had taken Harry from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer, and Hermione had permission from her parents to spend a week with them.

"That rain's really coming down," Hermione commented. At that moment, they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Molly muttered, standing and heading for the door. As soon as she opened it, all conversation stopped.

"Malfoy?" most at the table asked, stunned.

He stood in the doorway, wrapped only in an old cloak. His blonde hair clung to his head as the rain beat down on him heavily. He wasn't looking too well. He looked worn and tired, and very sickly.

"Can I come in?"

**#4: Digimon Hacked! (Digimon… duh)  
>Summary:<strong> Computer viruses have taken physical form, creating chaos throughout the internet. As a countermeasure, the Japanese government has chosen the best young minds in the country to enter the internet and defeat the problem at the source, each given their own intelligent antivirus to help them.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, staring at the approaching darkness.

"A power outage," Miyuki replied. "And if we get caught in it, we'll be erased forever!"

"There's a dangerous virus in there!" Hana argued. "We can't risk it getting out!"

"Do you want to take the chance that I'm wrong and risk all of our lives?!" the brunette yelled.

Hana paused for a moment. She glanced at the other two on their team. As much as she hated to admit it, Miyuki was right. "Alright," she relented. "Everyone, let's get out of here!" Yumi, Kiira, and their partners began to run, with Hana right behind them. Realizing that something was wrong, she stopped and looked back. Miyuki and DemiDevimon still stood where they were before. "What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"You said it yourself," Miyuki told the blonde. "There's a dangerous virus in there. We can't risk it getting out."

Hana glanced back at the approaching darkness and then to Miyuki's face. There was no doubt or hesitation in the brunette. "Be careful," she told her, turning and leaving with the others.

DemiDevimon looked at Miyuki worriedly. "Don't worry," she told him. "We'll be okay."

**#5: Taken My Life (Martin Mystery)  
>Summary: <strong>Martin's sick and tired of Marvin. First, he stole his style. Then, the attention of his friends and the girl he loves. He has a paranormal investigator comic. And now he's an agent for the Center, to. And that's the last straw. Martin just can't take it anymore. **(ONESHOT)**

**#6: Symbiosis (Animorphs)  
>Summary:<strong> Much like Jake in The Capture, Marco falls into a Yeerk pool. But the Animorphs catch a lucky break. Marco's now a Controller for the Resistance. This may just be the chance they've been waiting for.

My eyes watched my friends staring at me with varying expressions. Jake looked thoughtful. Rachel looked skeptical. Cassie looked hopeful. Ax looked disgusted. And Tobias… Well, he looked like Tobias.

"You're saying that you're on our side?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," my mouth said.

It was weird, being in your own body and having no control over it. Kinda scary.

What proof do you have? Ax asked.

"If I was against you, I would have turned you in when I had the chance, back at the Yeerk pool," my mouth replied. But I wasn't the one speaking. No, this was the Yeerk that was now in my head, Eslin 495.

"How do we know that you're not just trying to gain our trust?" Jake asked, but unlike Rachel or Ax, he didn't sound accusing. Just thoughtful.

"_You have very suspicious friends,"_ he commented to me inside my head.

_Tell me about it,_ I thought in response, and if I had control over my own body, I would have rolled my eyes. _Let me talk to them. They'll listen to me._

There was silence, both in my mind and out loud. Then, my mouth finally began to move. "Here. I'll let him tell you, himself." And with that, my body bent over, head completely to the side, with my hands cupped under my ear. I felt that weird wiggling sensation in my ear, and then suddenly, the little alien slug was in my hand. I turned back to the others.

Time to tell them The Plan.

**#7: United We Stand (Animorphs Xover Harry Potter)  
>Summary: <strong>Visser Three has heard about Voldemort and decided that he would make the perfect pawn. He sends some Controllers to infest the Hogwarts students. Dumbledore, realizing the threat, sends the Animorphs letters to being them to his school, in hopes that they can save everyone from a plague too large for the wizards to handle alone.

"You're serious?" Marco asked, staring at the old man in front of us.

"Very," Dumbledore replied. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice."

"How do we know you're not one of them?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"I suppose you cannot know," the old wizard admitted, "but I would like to place my faith in you. I can only hope that you will do the same for me."

Prince Jake, Ax began, if this man already knows who we are, then he would already have Visser Three after us if he were a Controller.

"Ax has a good point," I said. I turned to Dumbledore. "Alright," I told him. "You've got yourself a deal."

**#8: In the Form of the Enemy (Danny Phantom)  
>Summary: <strong>A new enemy has risen in the Ghost Zone, and Danny can't face it alone. Clockwork releases his evil future self, making a few adjustments before sending him back to Amity Park to help Danny face this new enemy, before mysteriously disappearing.

"What did you do?" he asked, accusation clearly evident in his voice. His now azure eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I've turned time back for your body and restored your human half," the ghost replied as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" Danny asked incredulously. Why in both worlds would Clockwork do something like that? He had something planned, but the question was, what?

The clock-like structure that held both males shook violently. "That would be why," Clockwork began. "There's a new enemy out there, one that the other you can't face alone."

"And what makes you think I'll help him?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. He was _evil_, did the old codger forget that?

"If you don't," the ghost of time replied offhandedly, "you'll find yourself back in the thermos. Your choice."

**#9: Student Home for Individuals with Effective Living Disabilities (Avengers)  
>Summary: <strong>High School, human AU. A home has been set up for children with disabilities to live in protection. A home for the deaf, the blind, the mute, the weak, the paralyzed, and even the mentally ill, SHIELD is a place for these students to finally have a place where they belong.

A couple minutes later, a funny looking old man in dark glasses walked over to me. _"They're going to take you to a home to live in."_

I grinned, glad that someone here could actually sign. _"Like an orphanage or a foster home?"_ I asked.

He shook his head. _"No. It's a place for kids like you who can't be taken care of at home for one reason or another."_

"_Deaf kids?"_

"_Not necessarily. Just kids with disabilities in general,"_ he informed me.

"_How many are there?"_ I asked curiously.

"_Just one, right now,"_ he said. _"He was abandoned at a young age and taken in by the founder. His name is S-T-E-V-E R-O-G-E-R-S."_

I smiled. Most people came up with some sort of sign for people's name, for some reason. And they almost never told me, leaving me totally clueless about who they were talking about. How it never occurred to anyone to spell out the name, I have no idea. _"What's up with him?"_

"_He was born blind,"_ the old man replied.

"_You want me to live with a blind kid?"_ I asked, raising an eyebrow. _"Great conversation."_

"_There will be others, eventually,"_ the man assured me.

**#10: Should I Stay? (Supernatural)  
>Summary: <strong>Dean's been in another car accident. There's been a lot of damage, and as he has another out of body experience, he's given time to wonder if it would really be worth returning to his body, to live the life of a cripple, or to allow himself to move on.

Dean listened closely. He was knocked unconscious upon impact. If he knew what had happened, he might get a better idea of his condition. "His car got hit by an 18-wheeler," the shorter man said. "It was speeding down an intersection, and it went to turn right when your brother was driving by. The car went flipped a few times, and when it stopped, he was already unconscious. The driver's door was crushed in."

"The door was pushing him against the edge of the seat belt, and the gas was leaking. Next thing we knew, the car was on fire," the other man reported. "He was stuck and unconscious, so I went in the passenger door and cut him free. I pulled him out, but I might have broken his back worse than it was doing it."

"But he's alive," Sam said, sounding more thankful to these two than he had ever been to anyone else. "That's the important part. You saved my brother's life. Thank you so much."

Dean stared at both of the men. These were two people that he'd never met before, and one of them risked their very life just to save his, a man he didn't know. And the other one, who hadn't panicked at all, just immediately called 911 and, apparently, drove their car, with him inside, through as much of the traffic as they could. There was too much traffic to be able to get an ambulance out. And when their car got stuck, they were only a block away from the hospital, and the dark haired man had carried him the rest of the way.

"I know you're supposed to move someone as little as possible when they're in an accident like that, but he was bleeding heavily, and with the traffic, he wasn't going to make it if we waited for an ambulance," the taller man said.

Both Winchesters stared at the man in amazement. "How did you manage to carry him all that way?" Sam asked.

"I used to be a Navy SEAL," he replied. "I'm Steve McGarrett, and this is my friend, Danny Williams."

"I hope he pulls through," Danny said.

"So do I," Sam said softly.

"Me, too," Dean said, staring sadly at his brother. "And you better not give up on me, Sammy."

**#11: Second Chance (Supernatural)  
>Summary: <strong>Dean's been dead for about months when Sam gets a mysterious text from his brother's number. Going to check it out, he find his brother alive, but… different. GENDERBEND.

_Sammy, we've got a problem._

Sam stared down at his phone. Dean had died four months ago, and now he was getting a text from his deceased brother's cell phone. _What kind of sick joke is this? Who are you?_ He texted back angrily.

_No joke. Just… be at the old house as soon as you can._

Sam stared down at the screen. It could be trap. It probably _was_ a trap. But if there was a chance, even just a tiny chance, that Dean was somehow alive…

He got into the Impala, determined to find out the truth.

**#12: Next Generation (X-Men: Evolution)  
>Summary: <strong>All of the original teens are adults now, but their mutant kids are at the Institute now. Meet Rene LeBeau, Crystal Summers, and Talia Creed, to name a few. And these kids are about to embark on their own adventure.

Rene sat at one of the tables, a deck of cards in his hand. He was setting up a game of Solitaire, an activity that always relaxed him. His life here at the Institute could get a little exciting, and he didn't always appreciate it.

"Hey, Rene," Crystal said, walking into the room with the normal skip in her step. "Have you gone to see your father lately?"

Rene sighed. Everyone always seemed to pity him. Every day, it was 'did you go to see your dad?' or 'is your dad okay?' It drove him up the wall. "No," he replied through gritted teeth, pulling all the cards back into the deck and slipping it into his pocket. Without another word, he headed down to the medical bay. Luckily, he managed to avoid running into anyone else on his way down.

When he entered, there was only one bed that was occupied. The same bed that had been occupied for almost seventeen years. He walked over to it, and though Hank McCoy was in the room, the older mutant wisely left him alone. The teen had been down there enough times that Hank knew the drill.

"Hey, Dad," Rene said quietly, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Remy LeBeau had been in a coma since before Rene was born, and he didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. "Everyone keeps askin' Rene 'did you to see your fat'er yet?' and 'How's your dad doing?' Rene can't stand it anymore." He sighed. "He knows it's not your fault, but… Can't you just wake up soon?" But, as he expected, there was no response.

**#13: Mutant Guard (X-Men: Evolution Xover Harry Potter)  
>Summary: <strong>The Ministry thinks Harry's a liar, and that he's crazy. Now that Voldemort's back, The Boy Who Lived will need protection, so Dumbledore calls in an old favor from an old friend.

"A good friend of mine asked for a favor," the man started. "Just like mutants, magic exists, though they are much better at keeping their existence a secret than we are." He sent the students pointed looks, though his gaze lingered on Pietro Maximoff the longest. "An enemy that they thought was defeated has risen again, and they need all the help they can get. My friend, Albus Dumbledore, is the Headmaster of a school for witches and wizards, and his school hosts a very important boy named Harry Potter. This boy is the dark wizard's enemy, and so this wizard, calling himself Voldemort, will attempt whatever he can to get at Harry. Albus requested some extra security, just a few of my students and staff. I believe that the eight of you are the best fit."

"Alright, Ah understand _most_ of us," Rogue commented. "But why _those_ two?" she asked, motioning at Remy and Pietro.

"Each one of you has been chosen because of specific abilities, not just mutations, that would be useful. Pietro, because of his speed, would make a safe distraction, and he would be able to pass messages back and forth over a distance. Remy has experience with security systems. He will be able to search the school for any inconsistencies and alert Albus so that he may fix them. Along with that, he is an excellent source of gathering information."

"If we're talking about information, why not bring Jean?" Scott asked.

Xavier shook his head. "I'm sorry Scott, but you know as well as I do that her powers are still growing, and I don't want to risk her having another episode overseas."

"Overseas?" Piotr Rasputin asked.

"Yes," the Professor replied. "The school is in Scotland." He smiled softly. "Rogue, you have the potential to be the most powerful mutant on the planet. Logan, your endurance will be important in battle, should it ever come to that, and with your heightened senses, you should be easily able to stop threats."

"Bloodhound duty, huh?" the man asked, sounding slightly amused. The students wanted to laugh, but they were too afraid of what Logan might do to them in retaliation.

"Kitty, your ability to phase will allow for a quick escape, should the need for one ever arise."

"If you're talking about a fast escape," the teenager started, "then why not pick, like, Kurt?"

"Your power can be passed to many more people at one time than Kurt's can," the Professor answered. "Hank, your dexterity will help with patrolling, and they could very well need your intelligence on their side."

"But what if I get set off?" the furred mutant asked. It was a legitimate concern. His temper, though it was hard to trigger, was dangerous. He had only been set off once or twice at the Institute on accident, and then the students learned where to draw the line. These students overseas…

"I trust you, my friend," Xavier reassured him. "Piotr, your armor should make you impervious to spells, as long as you stay in that form. And Scott… I am assigning you as the leader."

"Of course, Professor."

The man's eyes softened. He smiled kindly and gave them three final words: "Make us proud."

**#14: Phantasm Sorcery (Danny Phantom Xover Harry Potter)  
>Summary:<strong> Danny's ghost powers awoke an innate ability for magic. Now, he's been brought to Hogwarts to learn to control this magic, but he's also been dragged into a war that transcends life and death.

"You're going _where_?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Some school in Scotland," Danny replied. "According to this, my ghost powers gave me the ability to use magic, too." He held up a letter written on parchment. "And now I have to learn to use them, I guess."

"What about all the ghosts here in Amity Park?" Tucker asked. "What'll we do without you here?"

"I'll leave the thermos," Danny promised. "And you have to admit, Jazz is getting better. You guys will be fine."

"Alright," Sam said, though she didn't sound too sure. "But be careful, alright? Don't get into too much trouble."

"Who, me?"

**#15: Digimon Heroes (Again, Digimon)  
>Summary:<strong> Five kids find themselves in a strange new world after being nearby an explosion in an abandoned building. These kids are now dragged into a war that they want no part of, but it's up to them to save this world… and their own.

"Ow…" Lisa muttered, sitting up, rubbing her head. "What hit me?"

"The last thing I remember, there was some kind of explosion…" Nicole said, also rubbing her head.

"Where… where are we?" Jason asked, adjusting his glasses and looking around at the strange foliage around them. "None of this looks familiar."

"Hey, Selene, are you okay?" Adam asked, concerned. The blonde girl looked frightened.

"Don't you hear that?" she asked softly. "There are creatures, all around us. But they're nothing like I've ever heard…"

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Lisa said grimly.

**#16: Digimon Academy 00 (Digimon)  
>Summary: <strong>Hundreds of years ago, long before the Academy was established, humans thought that the Digimon were magical beasts, and that the Digital World was another realm. Some Digimon welcomed interaction with humans. Other detested it. Here lies where it all began…

Four Digimon stood around a large viewing portal.

"Look at them," the large, tiger-like Digimon, Baihumon, said.

"They're so fragile," the turtle Digimon, Ebonwumon, added.

"I cannot believe you are allowing these inferior beings to interact with our kind!" the bird, Zhuqiaomon, said, glaring at the final Digimon, the large dragon that was Azulongmon.

"Hold your tongue, Zhuqiaomon," he said calmly. "They may seem weak and powerless now. But these humans may one day be our salvation.

**Alright, I know there are a lot, but now you see why I need help. They'll be worked on here and there. The Digimon ones are for what I should work on after Digimon Academy 02: Return of the Demon Lords is finished. Speaking of which…**

**DIGIMON ACADEMY RETURNS ON WEDNESDAY 9/3/14! I HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!**


End file.
